


Nick's girls

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's angels had nothing on Nick's girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick's girls

Charlie's angels have nothing on Nick Fury's girls. Not even close. 

Maria Hill was his first. She was there when everything  went to hell. Bullets were flying from every direction he was trying to cover Coulson who was green back in the day, when out of nowhere the bullet pierced his eye. He went down just in time to see Coulson take a slug in the shoulder.Hands were on him in a ssecond there was something pressed against his eye trying to steam the bleeding. "I've got you."

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed at her trying to push her hands away. Now wasn't the time for her to be playing nurse maid. "Cover Coulson."

"Coulson is fine." She hissed back pulling him upright.

And Coulson was fine, he had lost time enough not to notice that the gunfire had stopped and they had him moved to a secure location. 

Maria had stayed by his side the entire time urging him to stay awake until evac came for them, later she kicked and screamed at medic to be allowed in to the room while he recovered. She of course had won that battle. No one wanted to mess with Maria Hill after that. 

Later when he became the Director of Shield and had to choose his right hand, everyone thought the easy choice was Coulson or god forbid Garrett. Instead Maria stands before him with a dumbfounded expression.

"I don't understand." She grounded out studying him, she was always studying him.

"I'm offering you a position as Deputy director, that is if you want it." 

"But why?" She has every right to he suspicious, he hasn't spoken a word to her since the whole indecent with his eye, but doesn't mean he doesn't pay back good deeds. Besides Maria Hill is someone he wants at his side.

Later a rumor about Hill sleeping her way to the top spreads among the junior agents like wildfire, but what no one knows was that came much later, after half a decade serving beside Fury and a op gone to shit that lead to an empty bottle of Tequila. There were no regrets when she wakes up next to him the next morning.

 

Then along comes a spider. It was Barton's call to bring in the elusive Black Widow, it was Fury's call to make her apart of SHIELD. Upon the first meeting he got her to trust him to the utter surprise of everyone, everyone but Maria Hill. 

The dynamics quickly changed as soon as Maria met the redheaded woman. It wasn't jealously he felt when he first catches Maria and Natasha together after a long mission away from his second in command and he comes home to find both women in his bed. Swallowing he pushed down the lust as Natasha gave him a doe eyed expression while Maria simply smirked. "Welcome home Nick."

Welcome home indeed. After the three of them were sweaty and sated with him in the middle Maria smirks at him sharing a look with Natasha, a look that he will soon learn what it means. "Can we keep her?" 

The red head is looking at him expectantly, head tilted. Hope was dancing in Natasha's eyes for the brief second it takes for him to answer. Nick leaned forward and kissed the crown of her head, an act that will later become the most calming gesture to the ex assassin. "This is a fucked up situation." He starts giving them both a pointed look. "But doesn't mean the three of us can't figure something out."

It didn't matter how fucked up the three were they made it work, slipping into something almost domestic when they were all home at the same time, it was the kind of comfort Nick craved, just to be at home with his girls. 

 

Then Bahrain happens, and the rumors about Melinda May spread like wild fire sparking an interest inside of Natasha who sought out the younger woman an interest which both Nick and Maria encouraged thinking it was good for them both.

"She was one of the best damn recovery agents we have." Nick tells her after Natasha asks one night out of curiosity. He can see the wheels turn in her head as she gets a calculating look in her eyes. 

 It takes six months for me black widow to seduce the calvary, any longer and Nick Fury would have start thinking the woman was slipping in her skills, but not that he was willing to ever tell Natasha that not sure who would kill him first, Natasha or Maria who is fond of the redheads skill set.

"I want to bring Melinda into our relationship." Yes it was a matter of time before Natasha wanted that they were all sure of that.

And no one really wanted to tell the ex assassin no, not even her lovers.

Sure it was an odd set up the four of them but Nick Fury wouldn't have it any other way.  

 


End file.
